Makishima Yusuke
|kanji = 巻島 裕介 |roomaji = Makishima Yūsuke |alias = Peak Spider Maki-chan (by Toudou) |gender = Male |birthday = July 7 |zodiac = Cancer |bloodtype = AB- |height = 176 cm (5' 9") |weight = 62 kg (136 lbs) |age = |hair = Green with red streaks |eye = Blue |occupation = Student Cyclist |school = Sohoku High School, 3rd Year |affiliation = Sohoku High Bicycle Club |type = Climber |bicycle = TIME '08 VXRS white with red logo |manga = Ride 14 |anime = |seiyu = Morikubo Showtaro}} Makishima Yusuke is a student at Sohoku High School and a member of the school's cycling club. Appearance Makishima has long green hair with red highlights, although his natural hair color is brown. He has two moles on his face; one is under his left eye and the other is by his lower lip. He is also known to be lanky, with some even going so far as to say his limbs are "abnormally" long. When he was younger, he had shorter hair. His earlier appearances in the manga (even up to volume 5, which has him with long hair on the cover) also show him with short hair, but his design was later changed. When not wearing his cycling uniform, Makishima takes the opportunity to display his strange fashion sense, wearing clothing with a variety of colors and patterns. Personality Makishima was and still is often seen as creepy due to his facial expressions, strange hair color, and irregular dancing style. Makishima has admitted to being bad at socializing, and he often comes across as uncaring or harsh as a result, such as when he told Naruko and Onoda to leave Tadokoro behind. However, it is clearly shown that Makishima is kind-hearted and a bit softer than he looks, as he often gives Onoda useful advice about cycling. He cares and worries about his friends, as exemplified when he ran to Tadokoro's aid after the first day of the Inter High. Makishima also has a generally negative personality and seems to always expect the worst, which is probably why Onoda's successes have had such a large impact on him. He has a habit of ending sentences with "sho." Plot First Year Welcome Race Makishima's rides in the van that follows along behind the competitors in the First Year Welcome Race, and is surprised by Onoda's abilities once he is supplied with a road racer. However, when Kanzaki Miki expresses her belief that Onoda will catch up to Imaizumi and Naruko, he speaks out against that idea. He believes that Onoda will not be able to catch up because of the 8 minute distance between him and the competitors in front. He says that Onoda will need to increase his cadence to 100 to have any hope of catching up. Tadokoro ends up blocking Makishima's view because of his constant complaining. Despite Makishima's many arguments that Onoda catching up is impossible, he ends up cheering for Onoda pretty passionately near the end of the race. Afterwards, he approaches Onoda as a fellow climber. He sees that Onoda has been inspired by Imaizumi and Naruko's fierce race, so he tells Onoda that he needs to make up for his lack of experience if he wants to improve. Paired Practice Makishima is paired with Onoda for practice, as they are both climbers. Though he is awkward about it, he tries to help Onoda calm down about the whole thing. He warns Onoda in advance not to try learning his climbing technique. Onoda is very nervous at first, as he finds Makishima intimidating and creepy. However, the creepy smiles and odd conversations are just a result of Makishima trying to be nice. He admits to being bad at talking to people, and says that Tadokoro tried to help him with it in the past. Makishima says that he is best at communicating through his cycling before launching into his strange dancing technique. When Onoda manages to keep up with him, Makishima appears impressed by his natural talent. At first Makishima is frustrated when Onoda tries to copy his dancing style despite his warning, but when Onoda reveals that his motivation is that Makishima's style is "cool," Makishima appears more flustered than angry. He is used to people calling him "disgusting" or "scary" and mocking him, so having someone openly admire him like that probably makes him a little happy. He encourages Onoda to find and perfect his own style. Training Camp During team Sohoku's training camp, Kinjou modified Imaizumi, Naruko, and Onoda's bikes. However, he did not inform Onoda about the change made to his bike. Makishima asks Kinjou about this, and Kinjou reveals that he replaced the tires on Onoda's bike with old ones. He also asks Makishima not to tell Onoda about this. However, when Makishima passes by a discouraged Onoda, he tells him anyway. Makishima also uses this opportunity to encourage Onoda, talking about how he faced obstacles in the past and overcame them with hard work, so Onoda should do the same. His final piece of advice for Onoda is to lower his gear by two. When Kinjou notices the change in Onoda's cycling, he figures Makishima told him about the wheels, and tells Makishima not to give Onoda any unnecessary help. Makishima responds that Onoda seems like the type who does better with support, and thinks to himself that Kinjou knew he would tell Onoda. 41st Summer Inter High Day 1 Day 2 After the Inter High Re:Ride In the movie that follows anime canon, Makishima is invited to Toudou's family inn along with Onoda. There, Onoda reflects on the Inter High and witnesses the two rivals compete at ping pong, which Makishima wins. He also witnesses them test who can stay in a hot spring the longest. That competition remains undecided, as Onoda, praising them for their amazing energy, ends up passing out in the hot spring and nearly drowns if not for Toudou and Makishima rescuing him. Onoda is carried to his room by one of the inn's workers, where he rests unconscious as Toudou sits nearby and talks to Makishima about their rivalry. Toudou says he wishes that they will continue to compete with each other in the future. Makishima, silent for a moment, begins to tell Toudou something, but Onoda waking up promptly distracts Toudou. The next morning, the three are yet again enjoying soaking in a hot spring. Suddenly, Izumida can be heard talking to Andy and Frank, and then bursts from inside a sauna, shouting "Abs!", much like an anime ending omake, with Shinkai seen behind him. The three surprised climbers turn to him, questioning "Abs?", and the movie ends. Skills and Techniques He is also known as the Peak Spider due to his long limbs and unusual dancing technique, which involves violent swaying from side to side. In other words, his dancing style tilts the frame of his bike exceptionally far which makes him fast at climbing. His pendulum dancing technique is far more pronounced than other cyclists. While others have made fun of his style and his senpai even tried to get him to change it, Makishima worked hard to hone this technique into a powerful weapon. He was also a notoriously slow flat rider, even being called a 'turtle' when he first joined. Relationships Toudou Jinpachi When Makishima and Toudou first met in a race, Toudou confronted Makishima about his strange hair color, asking if he was some sort of beetle. Makishima replied by alluding to his nickname of Peak Spider. Makishima surprised Toudou by winning the race. After losing, Toudou told Makishima that he should smile; Makishima made an attempt, but Toudou just thought it was creepy. The two ran into each other in various races and, as a result, developed a kind of friendly rivalry. Toudou even began calling Makishima by a nickname, "Maki-chan," which Makishima happily accepted. In what should have been their tie-breaker race, Makishima was forced to drop out because the tires on his bike were punctured. It was then that Toudou and Makishima promised that they would settle the score at the Inter High. Tadokoro Jin Tadokoro is the only person who Makishima has a nickname for: "Tadokorocchi." The details about how their friendship developed is unknown, but they appeared to get along during their second year as well. When Tadokoro collapses after the first day of the Inter High, Makishima rushes to his aid and worries about his condition. Though Makishima seems to cruelly leave Tadokoro behind on the second day, he is actually upset about it, and in the end allows Onoda to stay behind to bring Tadokoro back. Onoda Sakamichi Makishima acts a mentor to Onoda, often giving him advice on bike racing. At first, when Makishima saw Onoda race with the other first-years, he didn't believe that Onoda could catch up to others or even reach the mountain peak before Imaizumi. He was proven wrong when Onoda won, making him realize that Onoda had the potential to be a fellow climber, a prospect which excited him greatly. Makishima's first conversation with Onoda was awkward, and Makishima came right out and said that he is bad at socializing. Makishima told Onoda not to copy his dancing technique, a warning which Onoda promptly ignored. Onoda decided to try anyway because he thought it was cool, and though he was not very successful at copying Makishima's style, he did become proficient at dancing. Makishima began to warm up to Onoda, even asking Kinjou to thank Onoda for him during the Inter High. Onoda looks up to Makishima a lot; he later tells Teshima that he thinks Makishima is the "fastest and coolest" climber in the world. Makishima Ren Trivia ;Likes : Appreciating gravure (especially thighs) : Hot springs : Chinese Food (especially spring rolls) : Sweets : Girls with short hair ;Talents : Dealing the same number of playing cards to the same place ;What he has confidence in : Fashion (the thoughts of those around him on this is unknown) ;Best subject : English ;Misc * He is left-handed. * Along with his older brother, Makishima also has a younger sister. * Makishima takes looks from his mother while his brother get from their father and they do not look like each other nor does their sister. * He has a dog named Josephine. * He hates grapes. * He first began road racing when he was in sixth grade. * According to the Omake after Ride 17, he dries his hair by wrapping it into a turban-like style, which Onoda tried to copy, much like Onoda tried (and failed) to copy his riding style. * He comes from an affluent family and lives in an extremely large mansion. Gallery peak spider.png| The Peak Spider makishima highfive.png| Makishima giving Toudou a high five younger makishima.png| Makishima as a first year makishima pencil board.png Makishima.Yuusuke.full.1565238.jpg|Anime concept art. makishima1.png makishima2.png makishima onsen.png Makishima-onoda.jpg|Makishima with Onoda. makimovie.png|Movie concept art. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Climbers Category:Astrological sign: Cancer Category:Blood type: AB- Category:Sohoku High Bicycle Club